Started As Friends
by lysapot
Summary: This is a AU OC naruhina fic. Rating may move up. When they were little they got fed up with there lives and decides to runaway and meets a lady. Training with her, starts to fall for each other. what will happen? Read and review to find out.
1. A friendship blooms

Chapter One

A friendship blooms

A young blond boy, who was about six years of age, walks down the busy streets of a village called Konoha. As he walk the streets he can't help but to noticed again the glares that always follows him everywhere he goes. '_I just don't know why they keep staring at me like that. Like I'm some kind of a monster.' _he though. Unknown to him their glares hold a meaning that could change his life forever.

Even though he kept getting those glares he happily runs to his favorite food stand in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen. This boy has a large appetite for ramen. Every time that he was unhappy ramen always cheers him up.

As he reach the food stand he shouted, "Hey Ojisan, one miso pork ramen." As the old man heard the boy he smacks his head for being so damn loud. "Oy Naruto, don't be so loud there are other costumer here. See." As the old man pointed to the two other people in his stand and then turned to a young girl with blue hair and white eyes. "And for you miss, what will you have." said the old man.

"Anou… I-I'll have a shrimp ramen, please." quietly replied by the girl.

"Okay coming right up." said the old man as he makes his way to cook the ramen.

Five minutes later the old man served their ramens. "Miso pork for Naruto and shrimp for miss polite and quiet." said the old man as he served the ramens. The girl blushes at what the man said but after a few seconds retain herself and ate her ramen quietly. On the other hand, Naruto was so loud in eating you only could hear slurping sounds.

'_Hmm… Ramen always makes me happy.' _He though _'Hey this girl beside me is kinda cool. Look at her eyes, it's so white. Maybe I can ask her to play with me.' _He though again as he stares at the girl.

The girl notice that this boy kept staring at her and couldn't help but blush. "Anou. C-could h-help you with s-something." She ask as she met his eyes.

"Ah.. I'm sorry for staring but you have cool eyes." Naruto replied and then took another slurp of his ramen.

The girl was shocked at what he said and at the same time she blushed. No one ever said that to her because the other kids are afraid of her because she is a Hyuuga. They were a powerful clan next to the Uchiha. She stared at him for a moment then went back to finishing her ramen.

"Ahhh… ramen always makes me happy." Naruto said as he finish his ramen and then turn to the girl next to him. "I'm really sorry for staring at you earlier and I mean it you really do have cool eyes. Oh, where's my manners. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and yours is?" he asked.

For the second time she was again shocked at the boy antics and again blush but she looks up to face him. "I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata. Nice to m-meet you." She said.

"Hinata, ha. You have a pretty name. Do you want to play at the playground with me." He asked. He hoped that she would say yes because playing alone is no fun, he said to himself.

And do I dare say it, she again was shocked because no one as in no one ask her to play with them before. Of course she wanted to, she wanted to be accepted by someone and now was her chance. She finished off her ramen and then she looks him.

"S-sure, my f-father won't e-expect me h-home till late a-afternoon." She stuttered but had a small smile in her lips.

"Great!" he excitedly said as he drop his money on the table and drag Hinata to the playground. Then Hinata remember that she hadn't paid for her ramen.

"Wait! Naruto I forgot t-to pay f-for my r-ramen." She said it quietly but Naruto heard it.

"Don't worry I already paid for both of us." He explained.

"B-but why?" she curiously questioned him.

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the only person you ever wanted to play with me." He replied sadly.

There was a long silence until they reach the playground. They both sat on a swing. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Hinata, want me to push you?" he asked as he scratch his head.

Hinata simply nodded. Naruto began to push her and push until the swing was swinging with a moderate speed. Hinata was having, after her mother's death, fun. She began to giggle and for some reason so did Naruto. As the swing starts to reduce its speed so did their giggles faded.

"Anou.. N-Naruto can I ask you a q-question?"

"Sure, Hinata. What is it?"

"Why d-did you say that I was the only one that wanted to play with you?"

"I don't know." He was looking down when he answered her. He really doesn't know why they didn't want to play with he. They tell him that his not in their level or something like that. Naruto didn't realize that a tear made its way down his cheek.

Hinata didn't know what came over her but she sat up from the swing, made her way to Naruto and wipe the tear away.

"Naruto… I'm here, I'll play with you and I'll let you know that you to were my first playmate." Naruto look up to see Hinata's smile and for some reason he felt much better.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He said as he gave her a foxy grin. '_Hinata-chan that's nice.' _ He though.

No one had called her Hinata-chan in quite a long time. '_It's nice to hear my name like that again'_ she though.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun" she said as her cheeks became a little pink.

No one had called him Naruto-kun before. '_It's nice to hear my name like that.' _He though.

"Come on Hinata-chan, lets slide." He said as he drags Hinata to the slide. But Hinata had escaped his grip and run away from him.

"Beh. Beh. Naruto-kun can't catch me."She giggled as she playfully run around the playground so that he wouldn't catch her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm gonna get you. Just you wait." He said as he run to catch her.

They run and run until Naruto finally caught Hinata and pinned her to the grass and tickled her. She couldn't stop laughing until Naruto lastly freed her. That was his fatal mistake as she began to tickle him. He told her to stop but she continued to tickle him. And eventually she stopped because the sun is almost setting. They were having so much fun they didn't realize the time.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going home or my father will be mad at me." She said as she wave goodbye and walks towards her house er- estate.

"Bye, Hinata-chan. Tomorrow lets meet here and play again." He shouted as he too waved goodbye. Hinata nodded.

'_Now I have a friend.' _They both though as they went there separate ways and will meet again tomorrow.

**To be continued……………….**

This is my first time to write a fanfic so please read and after that you review. I hope you enjoy yourselves. c",) And I do remind you that this the first time to try to write a fanfic but I do welcome criticism as long as their not that hurtful.

I'll update if anyone would like me story.


	2. Run Away

Oh, I have decided to continue my story. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed namely kageryuunohakke, naruto'sbabygirl and Hiruto and arashi mesa for sending me e-mail. Thank you all.

As I promised I'll update. Well on goes the story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Run Away

The sun was rising in the village of Konoha. There are birds chirping a morning tune which woke a young boy named Naruto.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid birds. Waking me up in the morning.' _He though. '_Oh yeah I'm meeting Hinata-chan later. I'm so glad that now I have a friend. Its feels good, no not good great.' _He though as he made his way to his bathroom.

Hinata also was awaken by the birds singing in the morning but she wasn't mad. She likes to wake up hearing the voice of the birds because they were free not like her.

Her smile faded to a frown as she remembered what happened when she got home last night.

**Flashback**

_Hinata run as fast as she can to their estate and to her luck she made it before dark. When she got home, her father started scolding her for being late._

'_Why are you late? It's barely dark outside and you could have gotten hurt because you're not strong!' shouted her father, Hyuuga Hiashi._

'_Anou.. f-father I'm v-very s-sorry. I w-was-'But before could say her excuse her father yelled._

'_I don't need your excuses. Go to your room now!' _

_Hinata run out of the room with tears in her eyes._

**End Flashback**

She started to cry again but remembered that she and Naruto will meet. So she walked to her bathroom. She did her morning routine, took a bath, brush her teeth, got dress in her training suit which was consist of a black t-shirt, baggy pants and on top of her shirt was a baggy jacket. And then she went out to their dining room to eat her breakfast. When finished it was 10 in the morning and she was ready to go to the playground to meet Naruto but then she heard a voice from her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Her father, Hiashi asked.

"Anou.. f-father I w-was going to p-play-" She started.

"What you're going to play. No you are definitely not because you are staying here and you are going to train!" Hiashi didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"B-But, father." She said.

"No!" he said bitterly. "You're not going anywhere until you finish your training and that's FINAL!" he bitterly said as he looked away from Hinata.

'_Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry.' _She though as she runs to the training hall with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Naruto had taken a bath, brush his teeth and dress in his white t-shirt and black shorts. He made his way to Ichiraku Ramen to eat his breakfast. _'Yey, after I eat I'll meet up with Hinata-chan.' _He happily though.

When he reached Ichiraku he ordered his favorite ramen, miso pork. After he finished his ramen he made his way to the playground. When he got to the playground there were children playing but he didn't mind them he just sat at one of the benches.

He waited for her. The children already left and he was left alone.

'_Hinata-chan where are you? It's been three hours. Where are you?' _He though.

Then there were two women walking towards him so he hid in the bushes. The women didn't see. They sat in the bench where behind in the bushes Naruto was hiding.

"I can't believe that they let that demon live." The first woman said

"You're right. That child should never have the right to wonder the streets. He should die." The other women replied.

'_Who are they talking about? How could a demon wonder here?' _Now Naruto was curious.

"They even named that demon. They should have let it die when they sealed the Kyuubi in that brat." The first women said.

"What was that brat's name?" The other women asked.

"It is Uzumaki Naruto." She answered.

'_I'm the demon. That's why they glare at me. That's why I don't have any friends. Maybe that's why Hinata never showed up.' _He though as he left with tears in eyes.

He run and run until he was out of Konoha. He didn't care anymore. He hated his life. The villagers see him as a demon. He run and run until he hit a big tree which knocks him out.

"_Where am I?" Naruto asked_

He noticed a huge gate in front of him. He step closer to it and fell on his butt when he heard a loud growl.

"**So you finally come and see me." The creature said as he growl once again.**

"_Who are you, what are you?" he asked as he stepped away from the gate._

"**Kit, I'm the demon Kyuubi. The demon that is sealed in you." Kyuubi answered.**

Naruto got the courage as he realize that he is the reason that everybody hates him.

"_You stupid fox, you're the reason that everybody hates me!" he shouted._

"**Hahaha. Kit you have some guts to say that to me. For that I will train you." **Kyuubi admire his courage. That he can talk to him like that.

"_Why would I like a stupid demon fox to train me?"_

"**Because Kit, if I train you to be strong then the people of that stupid town will recognize you. Not because you I am sealed in you but recognize you as a strong ninja." Kyuubi explained.**

'_He has a point.' He though._

"_Okay, you stupid fox I'll let you train me." He yelled._

"**I'm gonna train you but you have to call me Kyuubi-sensei not 'stupid fox', got it."**

"_Okay stu- ah I mean Kyuubi-sensei."_

"**Okay, I'm gonna tell you the details later but now you gotta wake up I sense someone coming this way. But don't worry she not a threat."**

* * *

Earlier

Hiashi never let Hinata go until they stop training. It's been five hours now and Hinata is very tired.

"Anou.. f-father could we stop n-now." Hinata asked. She could barely stand up.

Hiashi gave her a look, as look that says I despise you. "There is no use in training if you could barely stand up. Eat your supper and go to bed." He ordered her.

After supper she couldn't take it anymore. When she was eating her dinner her father kept saying how weak she is. She just can't take it anymore, she had to leave. Leave this hell hole.

She went to her room got a backpack and packed a few of her things and left. She escaped from her backyard and run. After running and running she had left Konoha and was now in the forest. She walked to a big tree in front of her and saw a boy. She walked to the boy and it shocked her. The boy was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, wake up." She said as she gently shook him.

Naruto slowly awaken and saw that Hinata was waking him up. He quickly sat up and look at Hinata. He noticed that she was carrying a bag.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Then Hinata started to cry.

"Hey, Hinata-chan don't cry." He said as he comforted her. Then she stops crying and look at Naruto.

"I…. run.. away." She said between sobs.

"That's okay Hinata-chan, I'm running away too. I heard them talking and I found out that a demon was sealed in me. Hinata-chan it's okay if you're afraid of me. I understand." He said as he started to stand up and walked away but before he could leave Hinata grabbed his hand.

"I don't care if a demon or anything is sealed in you. You're my first friend and that's all that matters." She said as she stood up.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He curiously asked.

"Of course not. You're my friend." She answered with a smile on her face.

Out of nowhere and he didn't know why but he hugged her so tight. Hinata was surprised and immediately blush.

"Anou.. I-I can't b-breath." She said still blushing.

"Ah, sorry Hinata-chan." He said as he scratch his head and blush.

"Okay, we're both will run away together and we'll get stronger. Right, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"Right." She said.

They began to walk to the forest not knowing what will await them but they do know with each other help they will grow stronger.

* * *

That's another chapter down. As promised that if I get even a few reviews I'll continue and I did get a few review so I'll continue this fic.

Till the next chapter! Bye!

Ah and after you read review. I would like to hear your opinion on my fic.


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

I just got an interesting review and that reviewer is right. This fic has such similar plot as the others that I had read. So maybe I'll take a few days off to make it a bit interesting.

I'm sorry if the young Naruto and Hinata spoke a little too maturely, I just got a little carried away and somehow forgot that they were just six. I'm also gonna explain why Hinata was shy at first but the time they got to the playground she isn't, this is just because she feels comfortable with Naruto. Hinata never really have friends in this story because as you know she is in the Hyuuga clan and most of the kids, no all the kids are scared of the Hyuuga clan. Who wouldn't, look at the adults in this clan, SCARY.

And I'm sorry if the story has a great problem in the as the reviewer put it "verbal tenses". Hey Xoni Newcomer no offense I do welcome criticism and I thank you for pointing my mistakes.

Oh and the one with Naruto paid for Hinata's ramen and his, I just think it is cute. And you're right I should make it a AU cause I'll be changing their relationship.

I'm sorry for those who didn't like my fic and I can only promise to make it better. Well if you have any suggestions they are more than welcome and if it could help me with my fic than great!

Well 'till next time and I'm gonna make sure that the next chapter will be better than the others, I HOPE! Bye!


	4. A place to call home

Chapter Three

A place to call home

The moonlight shines the path of two runaways while a breeze of cold wind made one of them shivers.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just a little cold." She replied while stroking her hands up and down her arms.

Then by reflex Naruto wrap his arms around her making sure that she wasn't cold anymore.

"Thank you." Hinata said with a taint of pink on her cheeks.

"You're welcome and besides I'm a little cold too." He too has a taint of pink on his cheeks. He didn't know why he hugged her but he felt that it was right.

They continue to walk deeper into the forest when they heard a loud howl which made Hinata scared and hugged Naruto even tighter.

"Hey don't be scared. Maybe its just dogs." He said trying ease her worries and then he realize that Hinata had made their hug even tighter which made him blush more. "And we should look for a place to sleep."

Now Hinata had become conscious that she hugged him tighter, she pulled away and just like Naruto blushes more. She simply nodded. As they walk more they found a cave near a river.

"Naruto-kun there's a cave over there." Hinata said pointing at the cave.

"Yah and look it's close to a river." He added.

The cave was dark but it will do for them. Luckily for them in Hinata's backpack were some matches, some clothing and a blanket.

"Naruto-kun I've got some matches here maybe we could find dry leaves and make a fire so we won't be cold." Hinata suggested. (A/N: Of course Hinata is smart. Hyuuga or not!)

"Yah Hinata that's a great idea and maybe we could find food. I'm kinda hungry." Naruto said as he rubbed his tummy. "Oh, how I wish there was ramen." He added.

Hinata giggled at what Naruto said and then she heard a loud howl. It sounded like a wolf which made her scared. Just about then Naruto started to stand when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Naruto-kun, I'm scared." She said with a scared voice.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan like I've said before they're just howling dogs. No need to be scared." He assured. "Why don't we both look for some dry leaves and food so we'll be faster." He asked.

Hinata simply nodded. They went out of the cave and went looking for some leaves and food. As they were walking, they've found many dry leaves and bushes of blueberries.

"Hinata-chan, do you think this is safe to eat?" Naruto asked pointing at the berries.

"Naruto-kun, they are blueberries so they're safe to eat." (A/N: Hey they got to eat, right?)

She began to pick a lot of berries while Naruto gathers more leaves. After picking the berries and gathering of leaves they head back to the cave.

"Hinata-chan, could you get me the matches?" He said while arranging the leaves in a pyramid form. Hinata handed the matches and Naruto quickly run the match stick to its box and put the lighted match stick on the leaves. After a many matches later, behold a fire.

"Come here Naruto-kun so we can eat the blueberries."

"Okay but I don't think this can fill my tummy." He said as he went to where Hinata was sitting. They ate in silence and seen there was so many berries Naruto was full. (A/N: If that is ever possible!)

"Hinata-chan, maybe we should go to sleep now." Naruto suggested while he stretches his arms and yawned very loudly.

"I agree Naruto-kun. I'm pretty tired." Hinata pulled her blanket out of her backpack. "Uhm.. Naruto-kun there's only one blanket." She said.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. That's your blanket." He said as he move a little close but not to close to the fire.

"Why don't we share it? We're friends right?" She said blushing but due to the fire it wasn't visible.

"If it's okay with you." Same as Hinata, Naruto is also blushing.

"It's okay." As she said that Naruto moved to where Hinata was sitting and shared the blanket. As sleepiness visited the two, Hinata had fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's head was against the wall of the cave. (A/N: Nobody get any idea. They are only six!)

Naruto realize that again there was a large gate in front of him which could only mean that he is about to speak with Kyuubi again.

"_Kyuubi-sensei, what do you want to talk about." He politely said._

"**Looks like someone learns some manners." Kyuubi smirked.**

"_And here I am trying to be polite. As I was saying what do you want?" He said with a foxy grin on his face._

"**I wanted to tell you the true reason why I'm training you." Kyuubi started but interrupted by Naruto.**

"_What is it already?"_

"**Well I was about to say it, stop interrupting me. As I was saying, I need you to look for my sister." **

"_You're sister?" Naruto asked._

"**Do I have to repeat? Yes my sister." He said remembering what had happen.**

**Flashback**

_Kyuubi in human form was walking in the forest with a twelve year old girl. The girl has long dark brown hair, blue green eyes, tanned skin and utterly beautiful._

"_Kyuubi-nee-chan, race you back home." She said as she started to run very fast._

"_Hey, no fair." He said as he dashed his way past the young girl._

"_You cheated." She yelled as she caught up with Kyuubi._

"_Cheated? Why would you say that?" Kyuubi teased the girl._

"_You use your fox speed. No fair." She replied as she pulls Kyuubi's kimono. _

"_But you didn't say I couldn't use my fox speed." He defended with an innocent smile on his face._

"_Okay, I didn't say it but give me a piggy back ride home." She demanded but has a cute smile that even Kyuubi can't resist._

"_Okay, okay. Get on my back." Kyuubi smiled as he lowered himself so that the girl could get on his back. They walked and walked until they reach there house but Kyuubi feels that something was wrong. When they open the door of the house, they could see dead bodies and on the kitchen floor was the body of the girl's mother. By this time Kyuubi was enraged, his body was covered in red chakra. _

"_Hide." Was the only thing Kyuubi said when he left the girl and went after the people who did that to his family._

**End Flashback**

"**I ended up in Konoha. I lost my self-control and went berserk but I did kill those bastards but I never saw my sister again because of the obvious reason. I'm sealed inside you." Kyuubi explained. "And I need you to find her and for could know if she's still alive or not." He continued.**

"_So you're training me so you could find your sister. Well I don't see any problem with it. I'll do it as long as you would still train me." Smiling with his foxy grin._

"**Of course I'll train you. How will you find her if you don't?" he asked.**

"_You have a point. So when will we start?" _

"**Now. First I'll teach you to control your chakra." He said. **

Naruto simply nodded.

"**Concentrate and put your chakra on your feet." He explained. **

Narutogather his chakra and put it on his feet.

"**Good now, try to climb this wall using your feet. Just relax and concentrate your chakra on your feet."**

Naruto did what he was told and started to climb the wall. Inch by inch he climb but when he reached ten feet he fell on his back.

"**Good for your first try. Do it again."**

Again and again Naruto climbed the wall until finally he had reached the top.

"_Yay, I did it." Naruto jumped down the wall and landed on his feet._

"**Good kit. Very good." Kyuubi praised Naruto.**

"_Oh Kyuubi-sensei, what's your sisters name." He asked._

"**Hazaki Yuuko. Her name is Hazaki Yuuko." Kyuubi replied. "And time for you to wake up. I sense somebody coming. And don't worry I can talk to you even when you're awake."**

Hinata felt something warm beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and her vision was greeted with a bright orange glow. '_I remembered now, I run away last night.' _She thought. Then she realized that the one beside her was Naruto. A blush made its way to Hinata cheeks. '_Maybe I should wake him up but it's still dark outside_.' She thought as she glanced outside.

But before she could do anything, Naruto began to stir.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, is it morning yet." He asked while yawning loudly and then he realize how close he and Hinata was and instantly blush.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I think its already morning but its still dark outside." She replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did. You make a comfortable pillow." She joked. "And how about you?" She asked.

Another blush made its way to Naruto's cheeks. "Yah I did too. Kyuubi trained me." He said as he regained his composure.

"What did he train you?" She asked because she was a little curious.

"Just chakra control." He replied.

Then a noise was heard outside the cave. They didn't know if it was an animal or a human so Naruto took a look outside. It was ninjas.

"Hinata-chan put out the fire." He said quietly.

Hinata simply nodded and put the fire out. She was scared that they might hurt her or Naruto. She went back to where Naruto was and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan just stay quiet." He whispered trying to comfort her and so she did.

"Why did our sensei give as this boring job?" The first ninja said.

"Oh just be quiet so we could finish faster." Shouted the second ninja.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear, what?"

"It's coming from the cave. Let's go check it out." Said the first one.

"Hinata-chan stay very still and be quiet." Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded.

The two ninjas look around the cave and found where Hinata and Naruto were hiding.

"Hey look there're little kids here." Dragging Naruto and Hinata outside the cave.

"Not just a kid but that's a Hyuuga. If we brought to our sensei, we could get rewards for this. He is looking for a Hyuuga to experiment on." The second ninja said taking Hinata away.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted

"If we don't, what are you gonna do?" Asked the first one.

"Naruto-kun, help!" Hinata now was crying.

"**I said let Hinata-chan go"** Red chakra was engulfing Naruto's body. His blue eyes are now becoming red as blood. His fingernails are becoming shaper.

(**Kit, you're feeling my chakra. Now concentrate it on your feet and hands then move towards them and kick their asses.)**

"What is this intense chakra I feel?" Asked the second ninja as his knees began to go weak.

Then a shadow flew above them and attacks the ninjas. In just seconds, the ninjas were on the ground. Then the shadow reveals a person wearing a black hood.

Hinata who was sitting on the ground runs to the side of Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the red chakra slowly disappears.

"Where did that chakra came from?" The person answered Naruto with another question.

"I asked you first, what's your name?" Naruto asked again.

"Okay, when I tell you my name your gonna tell me where that chakra came from." The person replied.

Naruto simply nodded.

"I'm Hazaki Yuuko." She said as she removed her hood. Unveiling a beautiful woman with long brown hair and blue green eyes.

"You're Kyuubi-sensei's sister." Naruto said with surprise written all over his face.

"This is not the place to talk. Let us go to my home. Follow me." She started walking deep into the forest. He and Hinata grabbed her bag and followed Yuuko. They walk and walk until they reach a waterfall.

"Where's your house?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Just wait." As she said that she made some hand seal and the waterfall splits and reveals a passageway. "Follow me."

Naruto and Hinata was amazed at the entrance but quickly followed. At the end of the passageway revealed a huge house (but not as big as the Hyuuga manor) which was besides a beautiful koi pond. Yuuko lead them to the house. "You can both stay here as long as you would like. Sorry but what are your names?" Yuuko asked as she sat on the ledge of the steps.

"Sorry, I'm name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"And I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Yuuko looked at the both of them. '_So my stupid brother was sealed in this kid.' _She thought as she was looking at Naruto very carefully.

"As I have said you're welcome to stay as long as you want but let me guess you're both run away." She said.

Both Hinata and Naruto could only nod.

"That's okay. And you don't wanna be missing nins, right?" she asked.

Again they could only nod.

"That can be arranged. All we need is your blood. Here's a kunai, please cut yourselves a little on the finger and place the blood on my hands." She explained.

They both did what they were told and put a drop of their blood on Yuuko's hand. And Yuuko made some hand seals and slammed her hands on the ground. When the smoke cleared two dead bodies appear. The bodies look like Hinata and Naruto.

"Okay, later we should put them near Konoha so that they will assume you're both dead."

"Okay." Both of them said in union.

"Now, I'm gonna make something for us to eat. Make yourselves comfortable." And with that she went to the kitchen.

"Hey, she's really nice." He said as he turned to look at Hinata.

"You're right and now we have a place to call home even if just temporary."

As they both wait for breakfast they both thought that this is really a start to a new life.

* * *

I'm gonna say my thanks to all that review and answer some questions:

Hiruto: Thanks so much and I love your fic "Chaos In the Hot Spring"

naruto'sbabygirl: I appreciate that you like my fic.

Kageryuunohakke: You're waiting is over! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

Patch5129: Hey, many chapters will be base on Naruto and Hinata growing up. I just love this pair, don't you?

Dragon Man 180: I love it too. Young Hinata and young Naruto being friends. Very cute. Am I right?

Chibi Tetra: Thanks for reading hope you continue reading.

Joekool: Yay, Friends- Best Friend- More than that. Thanks for reviewing.

joecool4: Thanks for the opinion but I think I'm gonna stick with my own version. Thanks anyways. Keep on reading.

Xoni Newcomer: Thank you for your criticism. I appreciate it and keep reading and tell me what you think.

Shodaime Ramenkage: Thank you for reading. I know I don't like Hiashi because he's always belittling Hinata. I hate him but I do love your fic "Sasuke's Worst Nightmare" and please keep on reading and reviewing.

addict-07: You're waiting is over! Thank you for reading and I love your fic. One of my Favorites actually. Well keep on reading and review, okay.

Shadow-Sensei: Thanks that means a lot. Maybe you'll like this chapter; I put many cute moments in there. Thanks for the review and keep on reading and review. Ja!

Nonengel: Well thanks, hope you like this chapter. Keep on reading and review. Ja!

Lunarangel: You're very right. I hate Hiashi for thinking that Hinata is weak she is very strong from my point of view she just don't know how to show her full potential. Thanks for the review keep on reading and review.

FairyQuilan: That's what I'm trying to say. Thanks for the review. Keep on reading and review. Ja!

Tamara2187: Thanks! And don't worry it's still very much NarutoXHinata story there's not doubt. I just love those two. They're so cute together. Hope you like this chapter. Keep reading and review.

warprince2000: Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you like the chapter. Thanks for the review. Keep reading and review.

naruhina1: Thanks for including my story in the stuff you're reading. Keep reading and review. Thanks again!

HikAri Aki: Hey dude, what's up? What's "durat" I seriously don't know. Well thank you for reading my fic. Well you can call me Alyssa that's my real name. I don't care if you translate it in any language as long as you like my story, it's cool with me. Hey you too update soon!

Hey guys! Thank you for all of your review and please continue reading my story. Maybe I'll update in two days. Thanks again.

Alyssa heading off! Bye.


	5. The training begins

Chapter Four

The training begins

The smell of bacon and eggs filled every room of the house. It filled the noses of two children.

"Wow! That's smell so good." Naruto said as he inhaled the aroma.

"Your right Naruto-kun. It does smell good." She also inhaled the aroma.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready." Yuuko shouted as she prepared the table. She placed three plates on the table then placed a spoon and fork on each side of the plates. Naruto and Hinata entered the room. The room is a kitchen/dinning room with the kitchen stuff on the side and the dinning table on the other.

"Hey, that looks great but don't you have any ramen." Naruto asked. He misses ramen. He used to eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Sorry I don't eat ramen." Yuuko answered as she sat down and started eating her breakfast. "Sit down and eat." She added.

"WHAT! You don't eat ramen." Naruto shouted and he was shocked because he knows ramen is the greatest food on earth. "That's the greatest food of all an-"

"If you don't sit down and eat. You don't eat at all." She said.

"Naruto-kun lets just eat." Hinata said quietly to Naruto.

"Okay Hinata-chan." He said as both of them sat down and started eating.

"Naruto you and I will have a talk after you finish your breakfast." Yuuko said as she got up and put her plate in the sink. "And please put your plates in the sink after you eat and I'll clean it later." She added walking out of the room and headed to the living room.

"Naruto-kun what do you think she will say." Hinata asked as she finished her food.

"I don't know Hinata-chan but I guess it's about Kyuubi-sensei." He answered and also was finished. "I guess I should follow her. I know she's nice but she can be mean." He added.

"Naruto-kun, don't say that. I mean she did let stay here and she did helped us out." She said as she placed her plate in the sink. Naruto Also placed his plate in the sink.

"Well you're right. Let's go and talk to her." He said as he drags Hinata to where Yuuko was. Hinata just simply let Naruto drag her.

"Please have a seat." Yuuko said as both Naruto and Hinata entered the room.

"Naruto you're the kid where my stupid brother is sealed in, right?" Yuuko asked as she sipped some tea.

"Can I ask why you call your brother stupid?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Well first of all his only my half brother. I'm half a demon and half a human." She started. "And I call him stupid because he left me and got himself sealed in you." She added.

"Well that makes sense." He replied.

"If you let me, I can speak with my brother personally." She said.

"How can you do that?" He asked.

"I learned a technique which I can enter your mind. It's a very useful technique." She answered.

Naruto only nodded giving her permission to enter his mind. Yuuko made some hand seal and entered Naruto's mind. Yuuko found herself in front of a huge gate with Naruto on her side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Naruto.

"_Kyuubi-sensei summoned me here." _

"**Hey sister, how are you doing?" Kyuubi appeared near the gate.**

"Kyuubi-neechan!" She yelled as she run to the gate to hug him through the gate. Tears fell down her eyes. "You stupid excuse for a brother, why didn't you return. I've missed so much." She said as more tears fell down her eyes.

"**Well for the obvious reason, I'm sealed in the kit." He answered as he walked closer to the gate.**

"You're still a smart ass, Kyuubi-neechan. But I really miss you."

"**I've miss you too. It's been six long years since I last saw you. You look beautiful." **

"I've always been beautiful." She yelled.

"**Yeah, right." He said sarcastically. "What have you been doing all this years?" **

"Mostly training."

"**Have any boyfriends?" He teased.**

"Nee-chan!" She yelled. "And for your information I don't have one because I don't have time though I do have a lot of suitors. I turned them all down, never really liked them." She explained.

"**Yeah right. I think they realize that you were really loud and very annoying." He said.**

"You never change nee-chan."

"**I'm gonna ask you a favor." His voice suddenly became serious.**

"Okay, what is it?"

"**Naruto come here." He called.**

"_Yes, Kyuubi-sensei." He said as he stepped closer to the gate._

"**I'm training him so I would like you to train his companion." Kyuubi said.**

"Well I don't know. I haven't really taught anyone." She reasoned.

"**Just teach her what you know. It's that simple." He said.**

"Well okay for you."

With that Yuuko left Naruto's mind.

"**Naruto please take care of her. I know she's strong but take care of her for me." Kyuubi asked.**

"_Okay, Kyuubi-sensei."_

"**I think someone is calling for you."**

Back in the real world, Hinata is shaking Naruto. And Yuuko's spirit is back in her body.

"Naruto-kun, wake up." Hinata said as she shake him some more. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. He slowly looked at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay by the request of my brother. I'm now gonna train you." Yuuko stated. Then a white fox entered the room. It is a cute little fox. It has a white fur and a long fluffy tail. It has big blue eyes.

"Oh Kyuuchi." She said as she held the cute fox. "This is Kyuuchi. I've found him wondering around the forest about two years ago, he remind me of nee-chan so I took care of him even named him after nee-chan." She explained as she petted his head.

"What a c-cute f-fox." She stuttered. Her stuttering came back because she is still not comfortable with Yuuko.

"Hinata you want to pet him. Don't worry he's pretty friendly." She said.

"O-okay." She stood up and took Kyuuchi and started to pet the fox. "He has soft fur." She said to her starting to get comfortable talking to Yuuko. _'It's very nice of Yuuko to let me pet her pet.' _Hinata thought.

"Oh before I forget. Let's take your dead bodies near Konoha." She said as she starts to exit the room quickly Naruto and Hinata followed, still holding the fox in her arms.

"So Yuuko will you only be training Hinata or both of us?" Naruto asked following her outside the house with Hinata on his side.

"Well, both of you. I'll be training both of you and not just fighting stuff but also you'll be studying other stuff like philosophy and others." She said as she picked up the bodies.

"Why do we have to learn that stuff all we have to do is be strong, right?" He asked.

"Well Naruto being strong isn't enough you also have to be intelligent and wise." She answered.

"Naruto-kun, I think she is right." Hinata said as she petted the fox in her arms.

"Okay, as long as become strong." Naruto said.

"Now that is cleared. Let's get these bodies there." She said leading the two young runaways outside passage and to Konoha. Until they were about two meters away from Konoha they stopped.

"This will be far enough. Some of their ninjas will see your bodies and report it to your Hokage. Now let us head back at my home so we could start training." She said turning back and headed to the cave house.

When they arrived, Yuuko lead them to the storage room where she keeps all her weapons like shurikens, kunais and other ninja's stuffs. Also they were body weights. "Alright, this is the storage. This is where get weapons and stuff. Since you're just-. How old are you both anyways?" Yuuko asked.

"I'm six." Naruto replied. "I'm six too." Hinata replied.

"Well we can start you both with three pound ankle weights and a four pound body suit and when you get comfortable we will add more weight." She stated. "You think you can handle it?" She asked getting the weights from a trunk.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I think we can do it, Hinata-chan." He replied. Hinata let go of the fox in her arms and nodded in approval.

"Now let us go outside and begin." She said taking the weights outside. Hinata and Naruto followed. When they were outside Yuuko handed them the weights and they put it on. Not use to the weight both Naruto and Hinata fell down on their behind.

"Ouch!" Yelled both of them. They slowly stood up and try to balance themselves so they won't fall again. When they got the hang of it they started to walk and they found out that walking is harder than just standing up and again fell on their behind and another 'ouch' was heard from the two.

Three hours have past and they got use to walking with the weights on and they even started to run. By the time they got use to running Yuuko called them for lunch.

"Hey, take a break and lunch is ready." Yuuko called out.

"Naruto-kun lets go eat."

"Okay, Hinata-chan." Both Hinata and Naruto headed to the kitchen/dinning room.

"What smells so good?" Naruto asked as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Ramen." Yuuko simply said as she place three bowls of ramen on the table.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he run to Yuuko and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for making ramen this is my favorite." He added.

"Uhm… Naruto I-I ca-can't breath," She said as she tries to inhaled oxygen. '_This kid sure_ _does love ramen.' _She thought.

"Sorry!" He apologized as he removed his grip from Yuuko. Hinata just giggled at what happen.

"Now please sit so we could eat. And sorry if it doesn't taste good it's my first time to cook ramen and this is also the first time I'm gonna eat ramen." She said as she sat down.

Naruto took his chopstick and started to eat his ramen. "Well, it's very good. Don't you think so Hinata-chan?" He asked as he took another slurp of the ramen.

Hinata then took her chopsticks and started to eat. "Naruto-kun is right. This is good." She said as she continued to eat.

"Okay thanks. Let's eat." She grabbed her chopsticks and starts to eat. "It is good."

"Yuuko-san may I ask did you built this house?" Hinata asked as she finished her ramen.

"Please call me Yuuko-neechan so that I'm like your sister. I've miss my brother so much so you both can be my brother and sister. And no I didn't build this house a just fix it a little bit." She said. "I believe it was a ninja's hideout." She added.

Yuuko and Naruto had just finished their ramen. They put the bowls in the sink and headed in the living room.

"Since I'm training you, let's get to know each other. As you know my name is Hazaki Yuuko and I'm the half sister of Kyuubi. I'm eighteen and I'm turning nineteen in September 17. I love to cook and train." She stated. "Now you Naruto."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm six and turning seven in October 10. I love ramen."

"Now you Hinata."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'm also six and turning seven in December 27. I love Naruto-kun's company." She said making Naruto's cheeks pink. "I love your company too, Hinata-chan." He said with a huge grin on his face now making Hinata blush.

'_I think they make a cute couple when they grow up. Let's see what will happen.' _Yuuko thought.

"Let's start training again. Now we will do chakra control." She declared. "Anyone of you have had training on charka control?" She asked.

"I have trained with Kyuubi-sensei about that. He made me climb the wall." Naruto explained.

She turned to Hinata. "Okay. How about you Hinata?"

"Well, father taught me a little about chakra control." She said.

"Okay Hinata will start with you." She said as they walk to a near by tree. The tree was 50 feet tall. (A/N: Just imagine that the cave is really big) "Gather some chakra on your feet and climb the tree." Yuuko explained.

Hinata gather some on her feet and started to run to the tree and climb it. But Hinata slipped and fell.

"HINATA-CHAN" Naruto yelled. He gathered chakra on his feet and run towards the tree and fortunately caught her.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" He asked holding Hinata in his arms.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun." Naruto was still holding her. "Naruto-kun, you could put me down now." Hinata said blushing.

"Sorry." He said as he scratched his head and was also blushing.

Yuuko ran to where they were. "Are you okay Hinata?" She asked.

"I'm okay Yuuko-neechan. I just slipped." She said. "I could try again."

After her third try, she had climbed the 50 feet tree. When she reached the top she sat on the branch.

"Yay, Hinata-chan you did it. Jump down, don't worry I'll catch you." Naruto said extending his arms signaling her that it is okay.

"Okay." With that Hinata jump from the tree branch and Naruto caught her. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said getting down from Naruto's arms.

'_She has good chakra control for her age. Maybe this will be easy.' _Yuuko thought. "Now you Naruto." She said.

"Okay." Naruto started gather charka on his feet and started running towards the tree. Remembering what he did with his training with Kyuubi he had climbed the tree with little mistakes and reached the top. He sat on a branch where Hinata sat.

"Okay Naruto come down here. I'm gonna teach you henge no jutsu." Naruto jumped down off the branch and landed on his feet.

"Henge no jutsu is a form of genjutsu. Genjutsu is an illusion technique. When you use henge no jutsu you transform yourselves into different forms. Like this." She said and had transformed into Kyuuchi.

"Wow!" Both Hinata and Naruto were amazed. Then Yuuko turned back into herself.

"Now both of you try." Hinata and Naruto did what Yuuko did and tried to transform into Kyuuchi but failed well Naruto failed. Hinata transformed perfectly into Kyuuchi while Naruto turned into a version of Kyuuchi but his face was disarranged. (A/N: Just imagined a mutant dog's face.) After a few seconds they returned back.

"Hinata you did a good job." She said then turning to Naruto. "But Naruto you need a little more practice. That looks very funny." Trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yuuko-neechan I'll try again." He did it again but there was little change. He tried and tried until his tenth try he finally got the perfect version of Kyuuchi.

"Now that Naruto got the it done. Now go to the logs over there and do 100 kicks and punches. And 50 laps around the house while I clean your room." She said turning and heading to the house.

"Hinata-chan have you did this before?" Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Kinda Naruto-kun."

"Okay let's get started." Both of them walked to the logs and started to punch the log. After the punches they began to kicked the logs and after that they started to run around the house after they finished they were very tired. They sat and they took a rest.

"At least we did it, Hinata-chan." He said panting.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun." She was also was breathing heavily. Then Yuuko approach them. "I see that both of you are pretty tired. Let's eat dinner so both of you could sleep."

After they ate their dinner Yuuko lead them to the bathroom. "Hinata you bathe in here and Naruto will bathe on the other bathroom and after your finish go to the living room." Yuuko handed Hinata some clothes to sleep in and Hinata proceeded to the bathroom. "Naruto follow me." Naruto followed Yuuko to the other bathroom.

"Here are some clothes. After your finish go to the living room so I can show you your room." With that Naruto entered the bathroom and Yuuko went to the living room.

After some minutes Naruto and Hinata finished their baths and went to the living room. Hinata and Naruto was dressed in a large t-shirt and shorts. When they arrived in the room they saw Yuuko playing with Kyuuchi.

"Yuuko-neechan where do we sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Oh there you are. Follow me." She stood up and went to the room five doors away from the living room. "There are two futons in here. You'll share be the room. I'm just in the room across you. Okay now go to sleep. Goodnight."

Hinata and Naruto said their goodnights to Yuuko and went to the futons.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight too, Hinata-chan."

Both of them drifted to sleep tired from their training.

* * *

Another chapter done. Read and review. Thanks to all those who reviews namely:

Tamara2187: Thank you for your review and reading my story. Because my story is almost like the fics where Naruto and Hinata running away, I made it a little different. Hope you like this chapter. And review.

AddictiveJon: Thanks for saying that my fic is not rubbish. Hope you like this chapter and keep on reading. No they are not yet gennins. They will become gennins in chapter seven.

Chibi Tetra: Thank you. Keep on reading and reviewing. Hope you like the chapter.

Shadow-Sensei: Thank you Shadow-kun. Hope you like the Technique. Chibi no jutsu! Turn into a chibi me and gives you a hug. Keep on reading.

NaruHina113: Thank you. I love your fic. Keep reading and hope you like the chapter.

Patch5129: I'm sorry if it was a little to fast in some of it I was really tired when I wrote chapter three. Thank you for your review. They will go back to Konoha in maybe chapter seven. Naruto will definitely kick Sasuke's behind, don't worry about that. Keep on reading.

warprince2000: Thank you. Keep on reading!

Kageryuunohakke: Thank you for reviewing. Of course they will return to Konoha and take the exams. Keep on reviewing.


	6. Recalling memories

Sorry for making Kyuubi a female by using "nee-chan" instead "nii-san", I'm truly sorry. I kinda forgot my basic Japanese. Gomen! Well on goes the story. Well I didn't realize that Yuuko became a "mary-sue" so gomen nasai.

* * *

Chapter Five

Recalling memories

Hazaki Yuuko couldn't sleep even though her body is screaming in tiredness. The technique she used to enter Naruto's mind used up all her human chakra. (A/N: I'm gonna separate Yuuko's demon chakra and human chakra so please bear with me.) She never has spent all her human chakra before. There was something bothering Yuuko but she didn't know what it is.

'_I need to talk to Kyuubi-niisan.' _She thought.

Yuuko then headed to Naruto and Hinata's room. She slightly opens the door to see that both Naruto and Hinata are sleeping. Although she was very tired she quickly made the hand seals and enters Naruto's mind.

**In front of Kyuubi's cage**

"**Well sister what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked.**

"I couldn't sleep. Something is bothering me but I don't know what." She explained. "Aren't you gonna train Naruto?" She was curious because Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"**Didn't feel like it. By the way how could you speak with me anyways?"**

"Well after you left I returned to our home and stumbled upon an interesting scroll." She began to explain.

**Flashback **(A/N: I'm gonna have about well many flashbacks in this chapter.)

_After Kyuubi left young twelve year old Yuuko, she headed back inside their house and hid inside her room. She fell into a deep slumber but had awaken because of the howling wolfs. _

_Yuuko's eyes shot open and she started to scream. "AHHH!" 'That was all a dream.' She thought and importantly she wished that that it was only a dream. But when she opened her door she found the bodies of her mother and her aunt and on the side were some ninjas._

_She then remembered what happened and realized that Kyuubi hasn't returned. "Where are you Kyuubi-niisan?" She didn't realize that tears were falling from her eyes and running to her cheeks falling to the floor. _

"_Yuuko get a hold of yourself. You're strong." She said to herself as she went to the dead body of her mother. "Mama, why did you leave me? I love you so much. I'm so sorry if sometimes I didn't listen to you. Sorry if sometimes I'm not good to you. I know I'm not a perfect daughter but now I promise you I will live and make you happy. I will miss you so much." She said with tears gushing down her eyes._

_That night Yuuko buried her mother and aunt at her mother's garden and just dump the ninja's bodies in some place. She couldn't think to where else she could place the carcass of her mother and aunt than in their most special place. 'I know both of you will be in heaven watching me. I hope you also watch over Kyuubi-niisan.' She thought placing flowers beside their grave. _

_She came back home to gather some clothing so she can start her journey. She promised herself that she will be strong and that she will find her brother. After packing she went to her mother's room. The room has her mother's scent and she couldn't help herself to cry remembering all of her mother's memories. She reached her mother's closet, she opens it and on the side was a big scroll. 'This may be the summoning scroll that mother was talking about. Better take it with me.' She took the scroll and started her journey._

_Upon reaching a town she heard from the villagers that the fox demon with nine tails attacked Konoha. Their Hokage couldn't defeat the fox demon and loss his life but sealed it in a new born baby. After hearing what had happen to her brother she quickly did a research of the seal but couldn't found anything. After almost giving up she found a waterfall passage leading to a house. She hastily searches the house and found some few interesting stuff. First, there was no one living there. Second, some interesting scrolls and third, a seal scroll were in various seal and how to get by one are written. _

_She began to rebuild the house and put a genjutsu in the opening of the passage. She began to study seals and tried to create a way to communicate the sealed thing and train her summoning jutsu. And if for a chance she found Kyuubi she could talk to him. _

**End Flashback**

"That's how I develop a jutsu to talk to you." She said. Then she added, "Because I know I can't release you."

"**You became really strong. I am proud of you." He said with a smile on his face. "By the way have you mastered your summoning technique?" He asked.**

"Yes, I have." She smirked.

"**You do know that you can summon foxes, don't you?" **

"I do but I know you can only summon one type of creature and I choose what my family's summons."

"**Are you gonna teach Hinata to summon? I'll be teaching Naruto to summon foxes."**

"Yes when she's old enough."

"**Yes now is not the best time to teach them how to summon their bodies can't take it." He said. "Well sister you should go to bed now. I can sense that you are very tired." He added.**

"This technique can use up a lot of chakra. Goodnight Kyuubi-niisan." She waved goodbye.

"**Goodnight sister." **And with that Yuuko's spirit returned and Yuuko went to her bedroom and slept soundly.

The next day Yuuko awakes early in the morning feeling great, her body was relax and wasn't hurting anymore so decides to cook breakfast. After she finishes cooking she sets the table and went outside. She did her daily warm-up once she was done she proceeded to the bathroom then went to her room to change. When she returned to the kitchen Naruto and Hinata were already there.

"Good morning Naruto, Hinata." She said with a smile on her face. "Go wash yourself and join me so we could eat."

Hinata and Naruto went to their room and got some clothes then went to the bathroom. Hinata went to the closes bathroom while Naruto took the farther bathroom. After they went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast with Yuuko.

After finishing their meals Yuuko lead them to the living room. "Now we will have a schedule. In the morning you both shall learn your lessons and in the afternoon we shall have training. Is that clear?" Yuuko said as she collected some books and set it down the table.

Naruto and Hinata just nodded.

"Read these books. These are books on basic mathematics and science. If you need any help I will be outside." With that Yuuko left the kids alone.

"Naruto-kun let us start." Hinata said with a smile.

"Okay Hinata-chan." Naruto groaned not wanting to study at all but he has to. (A/N: Just to let you know Naruto and Hinata knows how to read already.)

After they have finished their study it was lunch time. Yuuko had made chicken teriyaki and rice. Once they have finished they resumed training. Doing what they did the other day. Nightfall came and both Hinata and Naruto were very tired. After dinner they went to their respected bathrooms and went to bed.

* * *

A year have passed since the day Naruto and Hinata runaway and met Yuuko. The two learned so much in just a year. They were both thankful that Yuuko found them that day since then they have been living like a one happy family. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the steps of the house.

"Naruto-kun remember Yuuko-neechan's birthday." Seven year old Hinata asked.

"Do I ever." Seven year old Naruto said with his signature foxy grin.

**Flashback**

_Two months have passed since Naruto and Hinata fled the village of Konoha and was now September. 16. A day before Yuuko's birthday. Both Hinata and Naruto were very excited but didn't know what to get her._

"_Hinata-chan tomorrow is Yuuko-neechan's birthday. What should we get her?" Naruto asked taking his eyes off the book his reading._

_Hinata looked up and met Naruto's face. "I don't know. Maybe some flowers since we don't have money and can't go to the near by village."_

"_That's a great idea and I know where we can get beautiful flowers."_

_Hinata was curious. "Where Naruto-kun?"_

"_Remember when we runaway I saw a flowerbed with beautiful red and white roses growing. Maybe we can ask Yuuko-neechan to let as go outside and get the flowers." Naruto explained. Hinata just nodded._

"_YUUKO-NEECHAN." Naruto shouted._

"_Naruto there is no need to shout. What is it?" Yuuko asked rubbing her ears._

"_Could me and Hinata play outside, PLEASE?" Naruto activating his puppy dog eyes which no body could resist._

"_Always using those eyes. Okay but use henge."_

"_Okay, we'll be back in just a few hours." Naruto said dragging Hinata outside the house and out the passage. Hinata just let Naruto drag her. _

_They reached the part of the forest where the flowers are. _

"_Naruto-kun they're beautiful." Hinata said picking the flowers._

"_Told you Hinata-chan. Come on let us pick these beautiful flowers." Helping Hinata pick the flowers they had picked twelve white roses and seven red roses and headed back home. Naruto did the hand seals and the waterfall split into two. They were careful so Yuuko couldn't see the flowers. They hid it in their room._

_The next morning came and the two were very excited. They even woke up before Yuuko._

"_Hinata-chan we better take our baths and make Yuuko-neechan breakfast, okay." _

"_Okay Naruto-kun." She said with a smile._

_They headed to their bathrooms and after they were done. They met in the kitchen. _

"_Hinata-chan there's the batter for the pancakes. You cook and I'll arrange the flowers." Naruto said heading to their room._

"_Okay." Hinata procceded to make the pancakes and for her first try came out pretty good. Naruto came back carrying the flowers. "That smells good Hinata-chan."_

"_Thank you Naruto-kun." Placing the pancakes on the plate. Naruto arrange the flowers and set it in a vase and then made orange juice. Naruto and Hinata set the vase w/ the flowers, pancakes and juice on a small table and proceeded to Yuuko's room. Hinata knock on the door. "Yuuko-neechan can we come in."_

_Yuuko stirred from her sleep and mumbled the words 'come in'. to her surprised Hinata and Naruto started to sing Happy Birthday. Naruto was carrying a small table and place it on Yuuko's lap. After they finished the song they both said, "Happy Birthday Yuuko-neechan."_

_Yuuko didn't know what to say and tears formed in her eyes._

"_Yuuko-neechan don't cry." Naruto said._

"_Thank you to the both of you." She placed the table on the side of the bed stood up and hugged Hinata and Naruto._

_**(Kit tell my sister happy birthday for me.)**_

"_Kyuubi-sensei says Happy Birthday." He said with a grin on his face._

"_Tell him thanks. Now I eat the pancakes. Who made them?" Yuuko asked as she took a bite of the pancake. "They're delicious!"_

"_Hinata-chan did." Naruto answered._

"_Hinata these are delicious." She took another bite and notices the flowers. "And these are beautiful flowers!" Taking the vase and placing it on her side table._

"_Me and Naruto-kun picked them yesterday. There are nineteen roses because we know that how old you are." Hinata said._

_After Yuuko finished her pancakes she said, "Thank you. Now I cook a special breakfast for you both. Let's go!"_

**End Flashback**

"Hey what are you both doing here?" Yuuko appeared behind them.

"We were just remembering your birthday, Yuuko-neechan." Said Naruto.

"Well I remember Naruto's birthday." Yuuko said with a smile on her face.

**Another Flashback**

_Almost half a month has passed since Yuuko's birthday. That was a day to remember, there was no lessons or training just Yuuko, Hinata and Naruto playing around. Now it is October. 10. Yuuko and Hinata have been planning Naruto's birthday for a week now and thank god he didn't realize that._

_Yuuko have been working on a jacket that has a ramen symbol on the back. She knows how much Naruto loves ramen and she's been helping Hinata how to make a great miso ramen, Naruto's favorite. Yuuko sent Naruto to fetch some herbs outside so they could prepare Naruto's gifts._

"_Hinata-chan, are you done with the ramen?" Yuuko asked finishing the blue and orange colored jacket and wrapping it with wrapping paper._

"_Almost done, Yuuko-neechan." She said placing the noodles on the bowl and put the toppings. "I'm finished." Placing the bowl in the table._

"_Alright we just have to wait for Naruto." She said placing the gift on the table._

_After a few minutes Naruto arrives carrying the herbs. "Yuuko-neechan I have the herbs."_

_Yuuko then shouted, "Come in the kitchen there's a surprise for you."_

_Naruto entered the room. Hinata and Yuuko started singing Happy Birthday after the song Hinata picked up the ramen and brought it to Naruto but tripped on something sending the ramen over Naruto's head. Thank goodness the ramen was only warm not hot._

"_Well this is a surprise. Who cook the ramen it taste great." Naruto said as he licked the ramen on his face._

_Yuuko can't help but laugh and Hinata giggled._

"_I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. And I cooked the ramen." Hinata apologized but can't stop giggling because the look on Naruto's face._

"_Naruto wash up and come back here and we'll give you your present." Yuuko still couldn't stop herself from laughing._

"_Be right back." Naruto dashed out and headed to the bathroom._

_After a few minutes Naruto returned ramen free._

"_Okay, Naruto here's your other present." Yuuko handing Naruto the present._

_When Naruto opened his present he simply loved it. He quickly put the jacket on it was a perfect fit. Naruto loved the ramen symbol on the back._

_**(Kit that was so funny.)**_

'_Would you shut up Kyuubi-sensei!' _

_**(But that was funny. Happy Birthday kit.)**_

'_Thanks Kyuubi-sensei.'_

"_Thank you!" was all Naruto can say. Yuuko cooked another three bowls of ramen and luckily it down fall down on Naruto's head._

**End Flashback**

"Thank god that that ramen isn't hot." Naruto said.

"That was so funny. Right, Hinata-chan?" Yuuko asked Hinata.

"It was funny and Naruto I'm sorry about that." She again apologized.

"No worries Hinata-chan the ramen was good." He gave her a foxy grin. "Well since we're talking about birthdays remember Hinata's?" Naruto asked.

**The Last Flashback**

_The weather was already blowing cold winds and also it started to snow. Christmas was a blast at Yuuko's house. Hinata got a cute blue sweater and Naruto got a orange scarf courtesy of Yuuko. Two days have passed and was now Hinata's birthday. Naruto asked Yuuko if she could teach him how to make a fox toy. Yuuko gladly taught Naruto how to make the fox but she found it difficult to teach Naruto to make the fox but thankfully had finished on the day of Hinata's birthday._

_Hinata was sitting in the living room reading a book while Kyuuchi's in Hinata's lap. The door slides open to reveal Naruto and Yuuko singing "Youth of the Nation" by P.O.D., just joking singing of course Happy Birthday. The song faded and Naruto approach Hinata to give his present._

"_I know you like Kyuuchi so I made a doll version of him. Sorry if it doesn't really look like him. I tried my best." Naruto goes on and on but stop when he heard Hinata._

"_It's cute Naruto-kun. I love it." She said with a genuine smile on her face._

"_Now let's eat. I made a special cake for Hinata." They all went to the kitchen to eat and had a grand day._

**End for the Flashback**

"I always keep Kyuuru beside me when I sleep." Hinata said with a smile. (A/N: That's what she named Naruto's gift.)

"Hinata-chan, Naruto go to sleep it's getting late." Yuuko said putting her hands on Hinata's and Naruto's heads and messing their hair.

"Yuuko-neechan!" Both of them said. Then both of them headed to their room and went to sleep.

* * *

Another two years have passed. Both Naruto and Hinata are now nine and Yuuko is twenty-one. Over the two years Naruto and Hinata grew a great deal. They were now both strong and from the lessons they got and books they've read, they know great deal of facts.

Yuuko taught them cool jutsus she has learned over the years. They have learned the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and also elemental jutsus.

A year ago Yuuko found and interesting scroll from the scroll in her collection. It is on the scroll that it contains the various clans from Konoha. She looked up the clan Hyuuga and found the different techniques, jutsus and style that the Hyuuga clan uses. She immediately let Hinata read the scroll. Just a few weeks later Hinata could control her byakugan and began learning the Hyuuga's taijutsu style. She practiced her Jyuken and half a year later began learning **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou and Hakke Shou Kaiten.**

Naruto on the other hand made two interesting jutsu he called it "Sexy no jutsu" and "Harem no jutsu". One night while training with Kyuubi, Naruto tried his new jutsu.

**Just one more Flashback**

**"_Kyuubi-sensei, I just created a jutsu. Wanna see it?" Naruto asked._**

**"_Sure kit what jutsu is that you created." Kyuubi said quiet annoyed._**

**_Naruto shouted, "Sexy no jutsu." Then Naruto turned into a sexy young blond chick with only the smoke covering the 'intimate parts'._**

**_Kyuubi tried so hard not to have a nose bleed. "Stupid kit don't invent stupid and useless jutsus."_**

**_He canceled that sexy no jutsu. "Wait there's more. Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Twenty Naruto poofed out of nowhere. "Transform!" The twenty Naruto's changed into sexy blond chicks and they stepped closer to the cage._**

**_Kyuubi had a major nose bleed. (A/N: Sorry just have to let Naruto invent that awesome jutsu. Sorry for the way Kyuubi acted. Peace!) "You're a stupid kit! I'm not gonna train you anymore. Train on your own." An angered Kyuubi clawed the gate making the bunshin disappear._**

**End of Flashback**

Kyuubi didn't teach Naruto for a whole month because of that incident. But after that month Kyuubi heightened his sense of sight, smell and hearing. And he taught Naruto to shoot flames and lightning from his hands. Naruto practiced to control Kyuubi's chakra.

Back to the present, Naruto and Hinata were doing their daily routine, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, kicks and punches when Yuuko approached them. "You two pack your bags we're going for a trip."

* * *

Just trying for a cliffhanger! Sorry I just updated now lots of problems.

Wanted to thank all of you who reviewed:

Manatheron: Dude thanks for reviewing even though you're a bad ass. Thanks for the translation forgot my basic Japanese. On your second, I don't what you said and why do Kyuubi still trains Naruto because I don't know because that's how the story goes. I know there young so I tone the romantic part a bit. On the fourth one I don't have an answer. And I'm so sorry I didn't expect that Yuuko was a mary-sue I just thought she is a very strong character since she is Kyuubi half sister. Well I have no regrets when I ask you to give me a review. Thanks! I love your fic! Bye!

Danny-171984: Thanks man! Hope you like the chapter!

AddictiveJon: Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!

Tamara2187: Could you tell me what's missing. Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

kd8gun: Thanks man. I'll think about that. Read and review. Hope you like the chapter.

NaruHina113: Thanks for the cookie and review! 'Gives you a Chibi Naruto and Hinata doll'. Read and review. Hope you like the chapter.

Lunarangel: Don't worry when they do, I'll have them do so much cool jutsu. Thanks for the review. Read and review. Hope you like the chapter.

Kortir: Thanks for the correction forgot my basic Japanese. What's a beta reader? Thanks for the review. Read and review. Hope you like the chapter.

Kageryuunohakke: Well I've been called weird many times before don't be surprise when my story is weird. Thanks for the review. Read and review. Hope you like the chapter.

warprince2000: Here's the update. Thanks for waiting and the review. Keep on reading man and give me a review.

Shadow-Sensei: Soon Shadow-kun soon they will become a couple a cute couple. As you can see in this chapter I'm gonna have to skip a few years so they will be twelve in chapter seven and return to Konoha. Yeah chibi forms to look cute when they're confuse. 'I give you a chibi doll of Naruto and Hinata'. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter. Ja ne Shadow-kun and could you find a reverse jutsu.

Dragon Man 180: Can't resist to invent sexy no jutsu and haren no jutsu. Thanks for the review. Read and review. Hope you like the chapter.

Dragon Noir: Dude you have so much questions. Of course she will not unseal Kyuubi that's I think is impossible. Just think that all of Konoha fell for the corpses. I don't give a damn to what happen to the ninjas. They're just extras. Even though you had a lot of questions thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the chapter.

Hope all of you like the chapter. Like I said before love all reviews good or bad. Alyssa signing off!


End file.
